Episode 9987 (22nd January 2020)
Plot Hope says that she’s fine but insists that she and Jade still run away together. PC Carson remonstrates with Fiz for going to Jade’s house. Tyrone returns home to the news about the ferry tickets and passport and tells them that he saw Jade only a short while before. Fiz is convinced it’s just a ruse and that Jade is hiding her daughter. Daniel feels honoured to be asked by Adam to be his best man, even when he hears that Bethany is to be maid of honour. Furious at her treatment, Bethany asks Ray for a word and he tells her she has talent but little experience and offers her the position of head waitress as recompense. She holds in her temper. Tim is flustered when a crying Charlie returns with her packed bags, saying she’s been evicted. He pretends Abi is the cleaner to hide the household arrangements and his present marriage from Charlie. Gemma is pleased when Freshco offer to put them up in a hotel. Sarah sneers at Gary and Maria when they tell her about the scan. Fiz can’t keep calm and takes her temper out on Tyrone. The police receive a report of a sighting near the cemetery. Carla is also contemptuous of Maria’s news about the scan, saying she’s lost her marbles in having a baby with Gary. With Tyrone alone in the house, a remorseful Jade suddenly appears through the back door with a frozen Hope. Tyrone whisks her to the hospital, insisting that Jade stays away from them all. Daniel offers his support to Bethany when he hears about her disappointment with the job. The hospital wants to keep Hope in for observation but they’re unable to contact Fiz as Hope stole her phone. Hope insists that she ran away of her own accord. Bethany wonders when she overhears Ray asking Alya to stay behind after hours and advise him on a bistro matter. Tim calls at No.13 with beers as an apology and Kevin invites him in. Bethany starts to wonder about what happened between Ray and Michelle and asks an annoyed Alya how Ryan feels about her working at the bistro. The quads are discharged from the hospital. Gemma asks Paul to put his ordeal with Kel behind him in order that people stop getting hurt. Tim and Kevin’s friendship is restored until Tim asks him for a loan for £5,000 to pay off Charlie. Realising he’s being used, Kevin throws him out. Bethany asks Carla about Ray and is told how he sexually harassed Michelle and then made her sign a non-disclosure agreement. Fiz returns home finds Jade still there. She’s told her daughter is safe and insists she had nothing to do with the disappearance. Fiz is beyond the limits of her patience and a struggle breaks out. Fiz clubs her to the floor with a chopping board, just as Tyrone walks in. Cast Regular cast *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Aled, Bryn, Carys & Llio Brown - Charlotte & James Holt and Arthur, Lily & Lucy Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *PC Carson - Amy Searles *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Charlie Wood - Siân Reeves *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and office *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Waiting room, corridor and children's A&E ward *North Cross Cemetery Notes *Renny Krupinski was the stunt co-ordinator for the scene involving the fight between Fiz Stape and Jade Rowan. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz shows the police the passports and ferry tickets, convinced that Jade has abducted Hope. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,076,656 viewers (10th place). Category:2020 episodes